


You need trust to jump

by Myreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myreen/pseuds/Myreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha deciso di non voler più essere solo un coinquilino per John ed è deciso a far confessare a John i nuovi sentimenti che il dottore ha iniziato a provare, almeno a sé stesso.<br/>John è sempre più imbarazzato per la piega che il discorso di Sherlock prende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need trust to jump

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo a scopo di lucro ma solo per piacere mio e nella speranza che qualcun'altro possa divertirsi con questa storia.  
> I personaggi appartengono a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mr Moffat, Mr Gatiss.  
> Questa è la mia prima fic che vede la luce e che viene conclusa. Non ho una beta e mi rendo conto che ne avrei bisogno, quindi ogni critica è più che ben accetta per poter migliorare.  
> L’inizio non mi piace, l’ho riscritto e ancora non mi piace, però è così. Non aspettatevi grandi cose, così non rimarrete delusi. :)  
> L’idea iniziale era un PWP con un Virgin!Sherlock, ma poi ho inserito un po’ di contestualizzazione e mi sono persa via, quindi niente scene hot (ma mi riservo la facoltà di scrivere un seguito in futuro se questo dovesse risultare non essere un completo sfacelo).  
> Sperando di non aver fatto scappare l’unico lettore che si era avventurato per questi luoghi selvaggi, buona lettura!

Il polverone sollevato da Irene Adler si era appena dissolto e John non aveva mai visto il suo coinquilino tanto coinvolto semplicemente da una persona. Quella donna, La Donna, la Dominatrice, era entrata sotto pelle al consulente investigativo, il dottore aveva osservato come Sherlock aveva cercato di mantenere la propria lucidità, di preservare la propria mente razionale dagli assalti di quelli che, se non proprio sentimenti, avevano comunque a che fare con la sfera emotiva del detective. Per quanto egli avrebbe negato anche solo l’esistenza di una simile ‘sfera’, nel suo Mind Palace.

Dalla scomparsa di Irene dalle loro vite, Sherlock era sembrato inquieto al dottore. Non sconvolto come alla prima, presunta, morte di Irene, ma indubbiamente un po’ fuori asse rispetto all’adamantino detective sposato col proprio lavoro con cui John era solito avere a che fare. Erano piccoli dettagli che ad un osservatore casuale sarebbero sfuggiti, ma al dottore, il quale credeva di poter affermare di conoscere bene il consulente, meglio della maggior parte delle persone ─non che molti avessero avuto l’occasione (o il desiderio, o perfino la possibilità) di avvicinarglisi come era stato concesso a John─ queste minuzie apparivano come fari nella notte.

Sherlock passava diverse ore a fare ricerche sul suo portatile, non che questo fosse strano in sé, il detective era sempre intento in ricerche o esperimenti, ma il fatto inusuale era che usasse il proprio portatile, anziché requisire quello di John, come era sua abitudine. Questo avrebbe potuto non voler dire niente, non fosse che tutte le volte che John gli passava accanto, quale che fosse il motivo, Sherlock puntualmente richiamava l’homepage del browser oppure chiudeva del tutto il programma se non addirittura il laptop.

Dopo ore passate in ricerche, il consulente cominciava a processare i dati, nella sua consueta posa indicante lo svolgersi di innumerevoli pensieri, alla velocità della luce, all’interno di quella mente implacabile. Disteso sul divano, occhi chiusi e mani giunte davanti al mento come in preghiera, immobile come una statua di cera; poi scattava improvvisamente seduto, rannicchiato contro il bracciolo del divano, le gambe al petto e occhi sgranati, puntati su John, intenti a cogliere ogni suo minimo movimento, a seguire ogni sua mossa senza abbandonarlo un istante. Non era insolito per John essere soggetto agli sguardi di Sherlock, tuttavia questo era leggermente diverso dal suo solito sguardo da deduco-la-tua-intera-vita, c’era qualcos’altro nascosto dietro le iridi di ghiaccio, qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare e che lo metteva a disagio, facendolo agitare nella poltrona mentre leggeva il giornale, facendogli prudere la nuca mentre preparava il tè, sentendosi perforare la schiena mentre aggiornava il blog.

Erano giorni ormai che quella altalena andava avanti, Sherlock che svolgeva ore di ricerche su internet, processava dati, quindi scivolava nella contemplazione ossessiva di John, rannicchiato sul divano ma proteso in avanti, come in procinto di spiccare un balzo. In che direzione John non ne era sicuro, temeva fosse nella sua e il dottore non si sarebbe ritenuto responsabile delle proprie azioni se si fosse ritrovato steso a terra perché seppellito dal corpo di Sherlock. Non sapeva se la sua reazione sarebbe stata di rabbia o... beh, ritrovarsi il corpo caldo del consulente spalmato interamente sopra il proprio costituiva una certa tentazione. Nonostante l’impatto al suolo, avrebbe potuto gradire la situazione, anche se il detective non avesse dovuto vederci nulla di sessuale nello sbattere al suolo il proprio coinquilino.

John si chiese come fosse giunto a quei pensieri e se era solo una sua impressione o stava cominciando a fare troppo caldo in quel salotto. Si rese conto di aver passato diversi minuti a fissare la stessa pagina di giornale, assorto nelle proprie immagini mentali non-esattamente-da-coinquilino-etero, e quando sollevò lo sguardo per controllare cosa stesse facendo Sherlock, si accorse che si era spostato da un capo all’altro del divano, ora vicino alla poltrona su cui sedeva John, sempre intento a fissarlo e in procinto di spiccare un balzo. Il dottore cercò di fingere che tutto fosse perfettamente normale, che non aveva fatto pensieri erotici sul suo coinquilino ─soprattutto sperava che il suddetto non fosse stato in grado di dedurli─ e voltò pagina, cercando di tornare alla lettura del quotidiano. Si schiarì la voce e cambiò leggermente posizione, consapevole dello sguardo di Sherlock al di là della fragile barriera di carta stampata, poteva quasi avvertire gli occhi del consulente.

Si costrinse a leggere il titolo di un articolo, dovette ripetere l’operazione diverse volte, ma nessuna diede il risultato sperato, le singole parole avevano senso, ma non sarebbe riuscito a ricordare il titolo nell’insieme nemmeno se da quello fosse dipesa la sua vita. Continuava a chiedersi perché Sherlock lo fissasse in quel modo da giorni, e il fruscio della vestaglia di quest’ultimo certo non lo aiutava a mantenere la concentrazione. Decise di arrischiarsi a lanciare un altro sguardo al di sopra del giornale, magari si era solo lasciato condizionare e il detective era tornato alla sua posa meditativa, per questo aveva sentito frusciare le sue vesti. Oh come si era sbagliato. Sherlock, se possibile, era ancor più proteso in avanti, verso la poltrona di John, gli occhi puntati dritti nei suoi. Piegò leggermente la testa di lato, come ad inseguire un pensiero e John non poté far a meno di pensare che somigliava ad un elegante predatore, con quegli occhi di falco e le movenze feline, una qualche creatura mitologica che avesse in sé entrambe le nature. Arrossendo il dottore cercò di tornare nuovamente a leggere il quotidiano, o almeno a fingere di farlo, pur sapendo di non poter ingannare Sherlock nemmeno per un istante.

“John...” Un lieve bisbiglio. Il soldato sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il proprietario di quella voce. Un battito di palpebre, le labbra socchiuse, un sospiro, “John...” il suo nome, pronunciato in quel modo unico che solo il consulente adottava, riverberava nella sua mente, procurandogli brividi di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. C’era una nota calda, possessiva, nel modo di Sherlock di pronunciare il suo nome, e il dottore non poteva negare, almeno a sé stesso, l’effetto che gli provocava, come se in quell’invocazione il detective avesse voluto racchiudere qualcosa di più, sancire il suo primato nella vita del dottore rispetto a chiunque altro. Era forse anche per quello che l’ultima donna (e anche tutte quelle prima?) con cui era uscito l’aveva piantato? Era probabile che l’innato sesto senso femminile l’avesse messa in guardia sui veri sentimenti di John, prima ancora che il loro stesso proprietario potesse comprenderli.

“John...” Sherlock trascinò la vocale del suo nome e il medico riportò l’attenzione sul suo coinquilino. Si schiarì la voce, arrossendo nuovamente, e domandò: “Sì, Sherlock?”

“Eri geloso?”

La domanda semplice e diretta lasciò John momentaneamente stordito. Da dove saltava fuori questo pensiero? E, soprattutto, perché porre una domanda del genere? Si schiarì nuovamente la voce ed arrossendo ancor di più chiese, “C-cosa?” Non esattamente la domanda più intelligente che potesse porre, ma doveva guadagnare tempo. Non che le sue mosse potessero riuscire a passare per casuali con Sherlock, il quale infatti replicò: “Hai sentito benissimo.”

“Beh, potresti essere più preciso? Geloso di cosa?” Cercava ancora di mantenere un atteggiamento noncurante, ma temeva di sapere dove sarebbe andato a parare il consulente. Tuttavia non voleva certo essere lui quello che avrebbe fatto il salto, rischiando di aver corso troppo con le supposizioni ed aver frainteso l’argomento del discorso.

“Irene Adler.”

No, non aveva frainteso. Non credeva che Sherlock gli avrebbe posto una domanda del genere. Insomma, la gelosia è un sentimento, il detective li reputava un intralcio per la propria mente razionale, quindi perché?

“Smetti di farti domande sul mio comportamento e rispondi, non è una domanda difficile, mi serve solo un sì o un no.”

Sì o no. Bianco o nero. Non una domanda difficile. John si mosse a disagio nella sua poltrona, agitando il giornale per cercare di ridargli una forma. Certo che era una domanda difficile! Come poteva rispondere quando a mala pena era riuscito ad essere onesto con sé stesso su quell’argomento? Rispondere sì non era facile, porterebbe delle conseguenze, delle implicazioni, soprattutto il timore di John che il loro status quo possa cambiare. Era geloso? Sì. Aveva cominciato a vedere Sherlock con occhi diversi? Sì. Era disposto a rischiare di perderlo a causa della sua libido? No. No, se l’alternativa ad una vita con Sherlock ma senza appagamento sessuale era una vita priva del tutto della presenza ingombrante del suo coinquilino. Non poteva immaginare di passare un solo giorno senza raccontare a Sherlock cose che magari nemmeno avrebbe ascoltato, figurarsi rischiare di perderlo per i suoi nuovi gusti sessuali. Poi, forse, non riguardava solo il sesso.

Rispose quindi “No,” cercando di suonare il più convincente possibile.

“John... sai di non saper mentire, soprattutto a me. Forza, dillo.”

“Perché vuoi che lo dica, se sai già la risposta?”

“E tu perché non vuoi rispondermi con sincerità?”

“Sherlock, cosa vuoi che ti risponda? E poi perché mi fai una domanda del genere?”

“Non importa perché John, rispondi onestamente, tutto qui, non mi sembra di chiedere molto.”

“Non sono geloso.”

“Non lo sei ora che non è più una rivale, ma lo eri?”

John stava quasi per dire ‘ _Stiamo parlando di una donna morta, Sherlock! Non ha importanza se ero o meno geloso!_ ’ Ma all’ultimo istante si ricordò la menzogna che Mycroft lo aveva convinto a raccontare al fratello, il suo supposto cambio d’identità e nazione, e riuscì a mordersi la lingua appena in tempo. Decise di darla vinta al consulente, non che avesse anche una sola possibilità di spuntarla, comunque.

“Ero geloso, va bene? Ma come amico. So che è irrazionale, ma mi sentivo messo da parte, ok? Ed è assurdo, perché hai tutto il diritto di innamorati di chi ti pare, senza che io debba essere geloso per questo.”

“Innamorarmi?”

“Sì, beh, provare attrazione fisica? O mentale? Insomma mettila come vuoi.”

“Non ero attratto da lei.”

“No, certo. Sherlock, è normale, prima o poi doveva succedere anche a te, non potevi reprimere le tue pulsioni all’infinito.”

“Perché si deve ridurre sempre tutto all’istinto sessuale?”

“Cos─ ehm, beh, è normale, è nella natura dell’uomo, no? L’istinto a preservare la specie, eccetera.”

“Io non sono ‘normale’ John, lo sai.”

“Lo so, tu sei eccezionale, non lo sto mettendo in dubbio. Sto solo dicendo che il tuo corpo probabilmente si è stancato di soccombere alla tua mente geniale, e ha cominciato a mandarti dei segnali quando hai incontrato Irene, per farti capire che anche tu hai dei bisogni e che devi appagarli ogni tanto. Come mangiare o dormire quando non sei nel mezzo di un caso.”

“Come puoi paragonare il sesso a dei bisogni primari per la sopravvivenza dell’uomo medio? Io posso far a meno di mangiare e dormire solo grazie alla forza di volontà, e continuo comunque ad averne bisogno per vivere di tanto in tanto, ma l’atto sessuale non è necessario alla sopravvivenza. Credi che non riesca a dominare il mio corpo? E comunque, non ero attratto fisicamente da _lei_. Ho trovato affascinante la sua arguzia, ma nulla più, sai che non è il mio campo.”

“D’accordo. Allora perché mi hai chiesto se ero geloso?”

“Ricerca, John.”

“Per?”

“Non ho ancora abbastanza dati per renderti partecipe.”

“Sbaglio o mi hai già coinvolto? ─sbuffa John─ Oppure sono solo una cavia per te?” Improvvisamente sentì salirgli un moto di rabbia, l’idea di essere solo un esperimento per Sherlock, di essersi considerato, a torto, qualcosa di più per il consulente, un amico almeno, lo colpirono come un maglio. Possibile che non fosse nemmeno degno della sua amicizia? Poi sentì Sherlock sussurrare, “Mai.” Era poco più di un soffio, tanto che non era certo di averlo realmente sentito.

“Come?”

“Mai, John. Solo tu non sei mai un esperimento.”

Le guance del detective presero una lieve tinta rosata, unica nota che lasciava trapelare i suoi pensieri sul viso volutamente neutro. Scivolò all’indietro, appoggiando la schiena alla spalliera del divano, le gambe sempre raccolte sotto il mento, con le braccia a circondarle. John arrossì di rimando, la rabbia scemata come se mai fosse stata presente. Cosa stava realmente cercando di dirgli Sherlock? C’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva, era forse qualcosa che voleva dirgli ma che temeva di rivelare? Era per questo che si era comportato in modo tanto strano in questi giorni?

“John stai di nuovo cercando i motivi del mio comportamento.”

“Puoi biasimarmi?”

“Suppongo di no.” Sospirò Sherlock. Aveva preso una decisione all’inizio di quella conversazione, ma l’argomento gli era scivolato di mano. Voleva confermare le sue teorie, esser certo che il cambiamento di John nei suoi confronti fosse qualcosa di reale confermato dai fatti, non solo un’impressione fuggevole suggerita da una donna manipolatrice. D’altra parte, ormai, le sue teorie erano più che confermate, aveva quasi potuto udire i pensieri di John, tanto erano palesi ai suoi occhi in ogni minimo movimento del dottore, dal sorriso compiaciuto ed involontario al lieve rossore che gli imporporava le guance in modo via via più deciso, ai vari tentativi fallimentari di leggere, o almeno fingere di farlo, il giornale.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto tirare in ballo la gelosia di John, ma gli era sembrata una buona base da cui partire. Quello che non comprendeva era perché John fosse tanto restio ad ammettere che i suoi sentimenti nei suoi confronti fossero cambiati. Di cosa aveva paura? Che gli rinfacciasse i suoi ripetuti ‘ _Non sono gay_ ’, che avrebbe reagito con ribrezzo alla scoperta del suo nuovo orientamento sessuale? Ma no, John sapeva che lui non aveva preconcetti di questo genere, per lui il problema non si era mai posto, chiunque era libero di far sesso con qualsiasi genere preferisse, con entrambi, insieme, in separata sede, non gli importava, fintanto che non cercavano di entrare nelle sue, di mutande. Oh.

Ecco qual era il problema. John non temeva una reazione omofoba, temeva invece di venir abbandonato a causa di un’attrazione non ricambiata, perché lui mai si era interessato a queste cose. Oh, John. Leale al punto da vivere una vita di frustrazione pur di non vivere una vita priva della sua presenza. Ma era questo ciò che John aveva frainteso. Il suo corpo gli aveva dato segnali chiari, di bisogni che credeva di aver dominato, e questo era successo per mezzo di Irene, ma non a causa sua. Lei era stata un mero catalizzatore, non l’obiettivo dei suoi impulsi. Forse essere diretti il più possibile era la soluzione migliore. Aveva bisogno che John stesse dalla sua parte, aveva bisogno di essere guidato, anche se mai lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce.

“John, il sesso è davvero così importante?”

Il dottore, nonostante nella sua professione abbia avuto a che fare con domande più imbarazzanti, sentì tutto il suo pudore britannico, riguardo certi argomenti, emergere prepotente e tingere ancor più le sue guance. Quel pomeriggio gli sembrava di essere una dannata adolescente alla prima scoperta di argomenti tabù, pronta ad arrossire a qualsiasi parola. John si schiarì la voce, cercando di darsi un contegno. “Dipende da diversi… fattori. Cosa vuoi sapere di preciso?”

“Perché le persone si danno tanto disturbo per un atto del genere? Non ne vedo il senso, ma forse non ho abbastanza dati per giudicare.”

“Allora dovresti raccogliere più dati, come fai sempre.”

“Mi aiuteresti?”

“Ci sono diversi studi al riguardo, posso darti qualche indicazione bibliografica, ma penso che tu abbia già letto la maggior parte di essi...”

“No, John. Voglio dati di prima mano, non gli studi di qualcun altro.”

“Sherlock, non ho intenzione di trovarti qualcuno disposto a farsi monitorare durante un amplesso!”

“Non è ciò che stavo suggerendo. Non ho nessun interesse nel monitorare gli amplessi altrui. E, come hai suggerito, ci sono montagne di studi al riguardo.”

“Quindi come ti sarei d’aiuto?”

“Dimmi com’è per te il sesso.” John quasi soffocò deglutendo.

“Sherlock! Non sono fatti tuoi!”

“Mi pareva di aver capito che tra uomini si usasse vantarsi delle proprie conquiste, di quale fosse la trombata migliore, le posizioni preferite, le cose più strane capitate o le fantasie che non si ha il coraggio di soddisfare con la propria compagna o compagno. Perché non puoi farlo con me?”

“Beh, noi non... non abbiamo mai parlato di queste cose─”

“Lo stiamo facendo ora.”

“A non tutti gli uomini piace vantarsi delle proprie conquiste, non a me comunque.”

“Sono certo che devi aver affrontato un argomento del genere con Lestrade, in una delle vostre uscite per ‘ _una_ ’ birra.”

“È diverso, Sherlock.”

“Come?”

“Beh, non era una conversazione a senso unico, non ero il solo a raccontare, anche Greg contribuiva con le sue esperienze.”

“Quindi se io ti raccontassi di quella volta al college nel laboratorio di chimica, tu ti sentiresti meno a disagio e risponderesti alle mie domande?”

“Nel laborat─ senti, non è questo il punto.”

“Mi era sembrato di sì, fino a pochi istanti fa.”

“Ok, è vero, ma sono cose private, non sarei a mio agio.”

“Sei un _dottore_ , John. Vedila come una conversazione professionale, se non riesci vederla come una chiacchierata con un _amico_.”

Sherlock si arricciò ancor di più nella sua posizione, una mossa che a John parve molto più sulla difensiva del dovuto. Perche il suo coinquilino insisteva tanto su un argomento privato? Certo era che con Greg non si era mai trovato in imbarazzo mentre si raccontavano di questa o quella avventura. Con Sherlock tuttavia era diverso. Greg non rappresentava una fonte di desiderio, al contrario del consulente; raccontare a quest’ultimo delle sue esperienze gli sarebbe sembrato come sbattere in faccia tutte le proprie ex all’attuale fidanzata. Ma forse Sherlock voleva qualcosa di più asettico, non la storia d’amore con una ex, magari il racconto dell’avventura di una notte? Si sentiva comunque in imbarazzo. Forse se fosse stato l’altro a rompere il ghiaccio…

“Ok, facciamo così, inizia tu e poi ti verrò dietro, come in una conversazione da bar, d’accordo? Però niente domande scientifiche, niente analisi di ogni minimo dettaglio e, soprattutto, niente di troppo particolareggiato, ok? Giusto il quadro generale.”

Di questo passo Sherlock non sarebbe mai giunto al proprio obiettivo. John era troppo premuroso, lo era sempre nei suoi confronti, ma in questo momento avrebbe voluto vedere un po’ della spericolatezza del militare. Decise di provare con un approccio più cauto.

“Allora dimmi invece, com’è baciare? Mi sembra una domanda meno imbarazzante e sono sicuro tu abbia una certa esperienza al riguardo.”

“Mmm, anche qui dipende. Dalla persona, dalla situazione, dalle vostre emozioni, dai tuoi sentimenti. Può essere la cosa più bella del mondo o la più terribile.”

“Non sei di grande aiuto così.”

“Beh, allora dimmelo tu com’è baciare.”

Le guance di Sherlock si tinsero nuovamente di un leggero rosa mentre volgeva lo sguardo altrove.

“Non ho abbastanza dati.”

“Sherlock, un bacio non è una scienza esatta, dimmi solo come ti sei sentito… ecco diciamo la prima volta. Non è sempre la migliore, anzi, però è un buon punto per partire, confrontare i baci successivi e valutare i miglioramenti o peggioramenti.”

“Te l’ho detto, non ho abbastanza dati.”

“Vuoi dire che hai dato un solo bacio? Beh, puoi descrivere quello, senza fare paragoni.”

John si chiese come fosse passato dall’essere l’inquisito all’inquisitore. Era Sherlock che voleva raccogliere dati, perché ora era lui quello che faceva tanta pressione per conoscere degli aspetti privati della vita del consulente? Ma, d’altro canto, era stato il detective ad iniziare e ora John era semplicemente curioso. Vide Sherlock giocare con la cintura della propria vestaglia.

“John. Non farmi ripetere di nuovo. Sai che lo odio.”

“Oh.” Quindi Sherlock non aveva mai baciato nessuno? Ma allora in quel laboratorio cos’aveva─

“Mi baceresti?”

John era distratto dai suoi turbinanti pensieri di un giovane Sherlock in un laboratorio di chimica che non veniva baciato, che quasi non udì la richiesta del detective. Aveva capito bene, o se lo era immaginato?

“C-cosa?”

“John. Hai sentito.”

Il dottore arrossì per l’ennesima volta e sgranò gli occhi per poi distogliere lo sguardo. Lo bacerebbe? Oh, sì, dannazione! Certo che sì, che domande. Chi non lo vorrebbe fare? Ma dallo sguardo di Sherlock capì che forse qualcuno che non avrebbe voluto farlo c’era stato. Ripensò a Molly, che si sarebbe offerta più che volentieri, cercando di immaginare quante altre Molly ci fossero state. Poi pensò a Donovan, al suo apostrofarlo ‘ _mostro’_ e si chiese se non fossero state più numerose le Sally che le Molly, o il loro equivalente maschile ─gli venne un brivido di disgusto all’idea di Anderson─ nella vita di Sherlock. Una Molly avrebbe potuto porvi rimedio, o meglio, non una Molly, un John, forse proprio lui? Decise di tirar fuori il coraggio del soldato e smettere di trattare Sherlock come fosse fragile porcellana.

“Sì.”

Gli occhi del detective scattarono verso quelli del dottore, sgranati. Una parte della sua mente si era aspettata un rifiuto, in opposizione a tutte le sue deduzioni. Mai prima d’ora aveva considerato seriamente la possibilità di aver tratto delle conclusioni sbagliate da dei fatti. Ma John era questo per lui. Era un uomo comune, eppure era un incognita. Dove gli altri lo insultavano, lui lo lodava; dove gli altri prendevano le distanze, lui si faceva più vicino; dove gli altri lo consideravano repellente, lui lo trovava affascinante. Distratto, si perse il movimento del suo dottore, ora era seduto accanto a lui sul divano, il braccio destro appoggiato sullo schienale dietro le sue spalle, la mano che timida iniziava ad accarezzargli la nuca e ad intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli. Non poté far a meno di reclinare la testa a quel contatto e bearsi delle attenzioni di John.

Quando si voltò, trovò il viso del dottore a pochi centimetri dal proprio, gli occhi pronti ad incatenare i suoi. Voleva dissipare le paure dell’altro e che John dissipasse le sue, ma capì che non era il momento di parlare, non era il momento di assicurare al soldato, con mere parole, che non sarebbe scappato, che lui era l’unica eccezione, che il contatto fisico con lui non solo non lo ripugnava, ma lo desiderava. Si protese leggermente in avanti, riducendo la distanza senza colmarla, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi blu come il mare di John, in attesa, come sull’orlo di un precipizio, pronto a gettarsi nel vuoto. Il dottore completò il suo movimento, posando delicatamente le proprie labbra su quelle di Sherlock; era saltato dalla cima più alta, ma non c’era il vuoto al di sotto, c’era John, pronto a prenderlo, come sempre.

Il consulente era impacciato, si era documentato da quando avevano incontrato Irene, e non solo sulle varie tecniche di bacio, ma tutto quello che aveva appreso era scomparso di fronte alla sensazione delle labbra di John sulle proprie. Per il dottore tuttavia non era un problema, anzi, l’inesperienza di Sherlock era qualcosa di prezioso, l’idea di essere l’unico ad aver mai toccato quelle labbra era quasi soverchiante.

Leccò lievemente il labbro inferiore del detective, come a chiedere il permesso, e questi subito socchiuse la bocca, accogliendo la lingua del dottore, lusingandola, e lasciandosi guidare all’esplorazione della bocca dell’altro.

Continuarono a baciarsi, i movimenti da lenti e timidi si fecero più urgenti e bramosi, si staccarono solo quando il bisogno di aria era diventato ormai impellente. Sherlock non si era nemmeno accorto di aver infilato una mano tra i capelli di John, mentre con l’altra si era aggrappato al suo avambraccio. Rimasero con le fronti una contro l’altra, i respiri che si mischiavano.

“Ho un’erezione.”

Sherlock aveva un’aria così seria mentre glielo comunicava che John non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere. Il detective si imbronciò e lasciò andare l’altro, tornando nell’angolo del divano e sistemando la vestaglia come meglio poteva. John non abbandonò la sua nuca e gli si avvicinò, prendendo il viso di Sherlock con l’altra mano per indurlo a voltarsi.

“A volte i baci fanno questo effetto.”

“Forse allora dovresti occupartene.” Gli sorrise sornione, il broncio sparito come se mai vi fosse stato, e John si rese conto di essere caduto in trappola, ma gli andava bene così. Gli andava molto più che bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che qualcuno sia giunto fino alla fine senza il desiderio di uccidermi per aver assassinato l’italiano! *scappa più in fretta che può*  
> Alla prossima, forse! :3  
> Myreen


End file.
